


Finally

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: I told you that I don't have a soul [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bruises, Choking, F/M, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Ed likes a neck. He also likes being choked.





	Finally

 

 

It was true. He liked a neck. But he also liked hands. He liked watching as each ligament and muscle moved beneath skin to preform the complex motor functions that could only be done by creature with opposable digits. 

He saw manicured nails, sharp like claws. He dreamed of how pretty the marks they'd leave under his jaw. 

He saw sturdy fingers, callused from years of work and thought of the bruises they'd leave around his throat. 

Reds, purples, blues, even sickly greens, painting the canvas of his skin. Just like it used to be. It used to be so colourful. 

But this time it would be better. Becuase now he had a say in where, how hard, and how deep. 

He'd be in control of it. Of his body.

Finally. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on a note pad in pen as a writing activity. I liked it so I decided to share.


End file.
